User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve: The Story of The Magic Potions! (Part 1: Introduction)
(It's a world called: Minecraft, seen in a forest. A random guy start running and then his face is revealed... It's just Steve! XD) Steve: Just in this world, we are square-headed people and i am Steve! Hi Guys! So... Everbody who watch this! & Today i will now meet my Amazing Best Friend... Jesse! Uh huh, he rocks! He may even give me an only present for me! Right, follow everytime now! Jesse: What are you talking bout, Steve? I am here... Steve: Oh sorry Jesse Dude! Hi, how are ya? Are you in happy mood? Jesse: Er... Kinda... Why you always following me? Steve: Eh? You think... I am scary? Jesse: Yes! What's wrong with you, your dork? Steve: GASP! You don't want to play with me, you NEVER WANT! Really! *Steve cries like an angry baby and Jesse sigh but starts to see bad killer face on Steve which is sign that Jesse will play with Steve... Or else Jesse is dead >:D* Jesse: Ew... Alright! Alright! I wanted a present from you, that's all! Steve: WHAT!? Wasn't you going to give me ur present? Jesse: What? Sigh, great... Steve, what day is it today? Steve: Monday? Jesse: Yes, but... Steve: Eh wait don't tell me... Christmas? :D Jesse: NO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! >:) Steve: Eh... Oh sorry! I wanted to... hang out only... Jesse: So... You got a present? Steve!? Steve: Ah... Well... Jesse: Well? No? Then why you want to hang out with me here? Steve:... Idk, i just is weird? Jesse: KEK, you are welcome lol. But... I am sad... You don't have a present for me! ;) Do you? :D Steve: Oh of course i do! *Steve makes a present with leaf and grass and put Jesse's Birthday happy toy thing* Jesse: ;( You don't? I thought you want a party... Steve: YAY! I have it! Jesse: OH! :D Thank you so much, Steve! *Jesse hugs Steve* Steve: No problemo! :D Jesse:... It's made of leaf and grass? :( Uh... At even least it GOT a toy in it, right? :( Steve: Yes! ;) Jesse: O BOY! *Jesse opens the present... And he find...* Jesse: A Fidget Spinner? :/ Steve: Oh sorry, you didn't like the present? Jesse: No, i love it! :D Steve: Oh you hate it! GROAN! I knew it! Sorry it is popular... I just wanted do a present and tho i think Fidget Spinner was a nice toy now times... Jesse: NO! I love hitting on the thing then it spins around all the time! :) Steve: Oh what's the problem? Steve: You sure it's the awesome tho? Jesse: Well yes, problem is:... I think nobody else except you likes me THIS Much and is the happy dude who is the first to give me a present at my own birthday! Steve: I see... Where is everbody else? :( Jesse: IDK, they maybe didn't come? ;) Steve: Sorry, i knew how ya feel! I wish that everbody was here and... Everbody: SURPRISE! :D Steve and Jesse: WHOAH! :O Petra: HA! HA! HA! Ya thought we wouldn't leave you like this, Jesse? So wrong, of course so all of us comes! We like you u are our friend! XD Jesse: Awww... Guys! ;,) Petra: Here, have this one! *She gives Jesse the present* Jesse: *Opens it* WOW! It's Zombie Skull! :D Thank you so much, Petra! *Yes, Jesse hugs Petra... Jetra moment anybody? :D* Petra: ;) Anytime, teh heh!... Axel: Jesse, Z.Z (Tried making a funny face... Failed?) Look what i got! *Holds big present* *Jesse opens it and got a music box* Jesse:... Dude, awesome! Music disc too? Or wut? Axel: Yeah! *He holds 5 different discs* Jesse: Thanks, buddy! Dude! :D Axel:... XD Man C mon... You even try to play yet? XD Olivia: Hey Jesse! *Olivia holds a present and smiles* Jesse:...? *He opens it too and he have now a... Dispenser?* Jesse: A... Dispenser? What for? :( Olivia: Here, check this out! *She puts dispenser in ground* You add arrows right in it, put redstone near it and place a plate here... Now wait for somebody to come! *Steve go on it and he gets shoot by the arrows* Olivia: I... Sorry Steve! XD Poor guy... Jesse: Thanks Olivia! Olivia: I am happy, i am glad going that ya love it! *She and Jesse high-fives!* Lukas: Jesse! Hey, look! *Lukas hold spawn eggs* Jesse: Heh... How the? Animal eggs? Lukas: Yes, now you can spawn animals in your garden... Even pigs... :D Make sure to add fence so animals don't escape, tho. Jesse: Thanks, Lukas. Lukas: Anytime, the amazing Jesse! ;) XD Jesse: ;( Speaking of animals like pigs... Where's Reuben? Reuben: Oink, oink! :) Jesse: There you are! Reuben: *Holds a cell phone in the mouth* Oink! Jesse: Cell phone? So i can call my friends anytime? Reuben: Um-hum! :D *Nods* Jesse: Thanks Reuben! *He pets Reuben* Reuben: Poinky Oinky! :D Oink! Jesse:... You let's find out what you have, Ivor! Ivor: Well, i have this! *Hold a yellow present with red stripes* Jesse: Oh, let's see what's in it! :D *Ivor gives it to Jesse then Jesse just open it but Reuben bite it so it opens faster* Jesse: A potion? Ivor: Yeah... Magic? It is a SPECIAL Potion tho! So be careful! Yes. Jesse: Thanks tho Ivor! :) Ivor: No problem, Jesse... Jesse: THIS IS THE EVEN BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! :D Steve: But... What do this potion do? Ivor: NOOOO! STEVE! *Steve drinks it* Steve... Hey! That was actually pretty good... *Steve faints* Everbody: NO STEVE! Jesse: Steve...? End of Part 1! Category:Blog posts